cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Enforcers
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:grey;" | tE Motto: We're tE - We're SUPPOSED to be surrounded! |- | style="background:silver;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:silver;" | Founder || Betasoldier (March, 2007) |- | style="background:silver;" | President || SaintAnger80 |- | style="background:silver;" | Government | * Minister of Defense: TheLoneTerran * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Demonseed |- | style="background:Silver;" | Alliance Information | * Total Nations - 27 * Active Nations - 27 (100%) * Strength - 27,669 * Average Strength - 1,153 |- | style="background:Silver;" | Important Links | * tE Forums * Click Here to Signup |- | style="background:silver;" | Notes || * Long-established Multi-game clan |} Preamble We, the founders of the The Enforcers, have drafted this charter in order to preserve the individual freedoms of each nation, while at the same time providing mutual defense of like nations. This magnificent charter is one that can be changed in the democratic-republic style government we have enacted in order to effect changes when needed and not become stone-walled in past ideals. Government Hierarchy The Enforcers (henceforth referred to as tE) government will consist of the following; 1 – President, 1 – Secretary of Defense, and 1 – Emissary. The Alliance of tE is based upon an elected official called "the President". The President will be elected once by a majority vote that will take place Wednesday April 18, 2007. Thereafter, only when deemed necessary by a majority vote or other extenuating circumstance or the President takes it upon himself to resign. The President will propose mandatory voter participation in all decisions from trade sanctions, alliance pacts, military actions (offensive/defensive strategies), cease fires and peace talks between other alliances or independent nations. The term "mandatory vote participation" is utilized to ensure everyone has a say in the decisions being made. Currently a 2/3 majority (22 current nations = 14 votes) must win in order to effect a change. Each topic will have a two day window (unless otherwise dictated due to an emergency situation) in which all members MUST cast a vote. If a deadline for a vote is passed and nations have not voted, then those nations will be removed as "no shows" and those that did will be counted and a new 2/3 ratio will be drawn form the participants. The Secretary of Defense will fulfill the duties of the President when the current President is absent and decisions are needed immediately (within 24 hours). Otherwise he will be responsible for initiating a war vote or decide the best approach for mutual defense. The Secretary of Defense still will be required to attempt to secure votes in order to move forward with the plan being addressed. The Secretary of Defense will be voted for Thursday April 19, 2007 and will only be changed if he resigns, or is replaced by a majority vote. The Secretary of Defense can immediately call any tE nation to a cease fire if it is believed the security of other nations in tE could be jeopardized. If, however, the tE nation in question is attacked while under an ordered cease fire, then that nation may respond in kind. The Emissary will be responsible for all peace negotiations and reparations as a result of war, or to gather more mutually supportable pacts with other alliances. The Emissary will be voted on April 19, 2007 and a new election the first workday of every month. The Emissary can start and begin the planning for an alliance to be made, but CANNOT agree to any terms of the deal without a majority 2/3 vote. The Emissary CANNOT wage war unless attacked due to his special job. Article I Every member nation has the right to free trade and trade sanctions, but no member nation may impose sanctions on another without a two-thirds majority vote of the alliance. Free trade includes aid. Article II Every member nation holds the right to war declaration for their own nation except against other member nations and other nations currently in an alliance. All “rogue” states may be attacked on each nations own recognizance, however, the consequences are yours alone to deal with unless another alliance comes to said nations defense, at which time the Emissary and Secretary of Defense will consult and approach the issue. Any violation of the above rule is grounds for immediate expulsion from the alliance and open war between the alliance and the expelled, no negotiation. If a nation wants to declare war on another nation belonging to an outside alliance, that nation must speak to the Secretary of Defense and have a formal vote along with the justification for war. If the vote is successful, the President may veto the vote, but ONLY once, along with his reasoning, and another vote may be heard to overturn the veto. If the vote is successful a second time, war can be declared and a planned discussed, to include which nations will declare war on whom with the Secretary of Defense. If any member has war declared on them, every member must jump to their defense in any and all possible ways ranging from aid to attacking the offending nation. The Emissary will immediately begin attempting peace negotiations with the aggressor. Article III New members must be voted on by the alliance and accepted by simple majority, no 2/3 votes needed. However, to be up for membership a nation must have a member nation sponsor them for a period of one month. Any nation attempting to be sponsored needs prior approval from the President, no questions asked and the Presidents word is FINAL. Any violations of the articles will result in immediate reprimand to include fines, trade embargoes, exclusion from voting privileges for a determined amount of time (to be voted on) and/or expulsion from tE. All sponsor nations can be held responsible and face the same or lesser consequences of the nation in violation of our charter. Any nation that selects our alliance without prior approval will immediately be wiped off the map and continue to be attacked until they withdrawal from our alliance. Article IV At any time a vote of confidence can be called and any appointed official may be removed and replaced by a majority 2/3 vote. They may also be removed through resignation at their request. Article V Any member may propose a bill to be voted on by the alliance about anything not violating these articles. Each member has equal power and only one vote. Any bill proposed requires a simple majority to pass. In the event of a tie, the President will have the final say. This may only take place only once every thirty days, per article. Article VI These articles may only be thrown out by a 90% vote and all ties again will be decided by the President. This may only take place only once every thirty days, per article. Article VII All foreign treaties pass with an alliance majority vote. The Emissary just arranges the treaty and decides the day and the deadline required for the votes pertaining to the treaty. All treaties may be broken in the same manner as adding/removing an article, however each attempt to add/remove a treaty can happen weekly vice monthly (Monday ALWAYS being day 1). Article VIII Any attempt to procure nuclear weapons for defense will not be restricted. However, the rules governing the use of them will be as follows: 1 – Under no circumstances will a nuclear device be detonated on foreign soil unless a 2/3 majority vote is rendered by everyone in the alliance, a one week voting deadline will be imposed for voting results. 2 – If attacked by a nuclear device, a response in kind is allowed, but will cease as soon as the upper hand is gained. No excessive use of nuclear devices will be permitted to ensure outside interference is not brought against us. 3 – No nuclear trading is allowed outside of the alliance without a 2/3 vote from all member nations, a one week deadline will be imposed for voting results. 4 – Any violations of the rules governing Article 8 will result in immediate war and expulsion from tE, NO EXCEPTIONS. NoV/tE War On November 10, 2007 tE entered hostilities against the varied nations of the Protectorate of Curland (PoC) for unknown reasons. Much of tE heeds the call to arms voiced by fellow members and launches attacks against PoC. Initial battles overwhelmingly favor tE, with a few lower PoC nations falling immediately into anarchy with the lions share on the brink. Later that day, PoC allies Nueva Vida and Norden Verein enter the conflict. Many nations, such as kingsguardia, are immediately pushed to 6 conflicts. Guyvernia is put into anarchy, while Diamondgirl, who had as yet remained nuetral went into peace mode before she could be drawn into the conflict. November 12. tE allows its member nations to decide their fate. Many, such as Guyvernia, Kingsguardia, and Camorr opted for peace and signed ceasefires. Much of the alliance vowed to continue the fight due for a variety of reasons ranging from disrespect for the enemy to pledges to inflict as much economic damage to their foes before being forced to ZI and restarting their nations. However, the overall damage to NV and NoV was minimal. Category:The Enforcers Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Alliances